A Very Harry Christmas
by AdmiringMuggle
Summary: Some fun, some fear, and a lot in between. We see how all of our friends holidays are incorperated.
1. Default Chapter Title

A high pitched shriek rang out through the darkened room. Most of the sleeping inhabitants simply rolled over and settled back into slumber, used to the nightly occurrence, but those who had trained themselves to wake at the telltale sound sat up groggily.  
  
"Who got it last time?" mumbled George.  
  
"It's my turn," announced Fred thickly, and then everyone else quickly closed their eyes, praying they would get at least another hour before the next shift. Fred pulled at the heavy curtains around his head, and once he untangled himself, half walked, half crawled over to the lounge in the corner of his dorm. A short, chubby little girl was rolling around frantically, her long black tresses plastered to her face. Her hands clenched and unclenched on the thin blankets covering her and her round face was contorted in unmistakable fear. Fred gently took hold of Maddie's shoulders and pulled her into an almost-sitting postion, patiently waiting for her eyes to snap open. She fluttered awake and immediately looked sheepish.  
  
"Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry. Ugh, how many times tonight?" She twisted her pillowcase in her hands nervously.  
  
"Only three, and it's nearly morning." Fred smiled encouragingly, but Maddie couldn't bring herself to return the gesture.  
  
"Do you mind? Do you think anyone else minds?" she asked for the hundredth time. Fred shook his head exsasperatedly.  
  
"Squirt, look me in the eye. I do not mind. George does not mind. Harry does not mind, neither does Ron. We all are more than willing to help. We are not willing, on the other hand, to continue reassuring you of that. Exercise some trust and believe us, all right?" Maddie smiled weakly at his rare show of seriousness and nodded, settling down on the couch. Fred tucked the blankets under her chin and regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Was it the same nightmare?" he asked in a low whisper. Maddie shut her eyes and nodded again, shuddering as she did so.  
  
"Every time, several times a night. I'm in a room with him, and he's shaking me by the arms, really hard. He's telling me that same thing, over and over. 'The magical world pales, as the Muggles are yellow. Beware the yellow Muggle.' Then he narrows his eyes, and.... I've never got past that point. Someone always wakes me up in time." Fred looked slightly creeped out, but simply smiled and pulled her blankets tighter around her.  
  
"It's just a dream, you know that. With Dumbledore's spells in here, Norax can't do a thing to you." Maddie closed her eyes and rolled over. As soon as her breath fell steady and Fred could hear her light snoring, he slipped into his own bed, shaking his head slightly. Sleep reigned shortly, and all was well for the few hours of blackness.  
  
(*)  
  
Ron woke the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed then the rest. He hadn't had Maddie-duty once, and he hadn't had a single dream, indicating deep sleep. He stretched to the ceiling, then slipped in and out of the shower in record time. By the time he was dressed, there was more activity in the dorm, and he caught sight of Maddie sitting in the corner, knees drawn to her chest.  
  
"Morning!" he called, sitting next to her. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of boxer shorts. "Isn't this George's? And so are the shorts!" Ron said, looking at her night apparel. She grinned.  
  
"One of the perks of living with a bunch of guys. Endless pajama supply." Just then George walked over, still in pajamas as well.  
  
"I need to wear this. Are you wearing anything under that?" he asked, grabbing the rim of her sweater. She nodded. "All right, hands up." Maddie obeyed and George pulled the sweater over her head, revealing a white tank top underneath. The stark color contrasted with the angry purple and black bruises that decorated the flesh from Maddie's elbow to her shoulder. George grabbed her arm and touched one hesitantly.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he demanded, looking very scared at how she might answer. Maddie began trembling.  
  
"T-th-they weren't there last night. They weren't there before my dream," she choked out. Ron put his head in his hands and George sighed as Maddie fought tears.  
  
"This is no problem," said Ron, sounding as if he was comforting himself more than Maddie. "Dumbledore probably just said the dream blocking spell wrong. All we have to do is go and have it redone." Everybody in the room knew that Dumbledore did not say spells wrong, but no one said anything to argue Ron's idea. Instead, they all shakily dressed and hurried to breakfast in considerably dark moods.  
  
The Great Hall was oddly quiet as Maddie and the boys made a late entrance. They followed their classmates' gaze and saw Dumbledore, poised to make an announcement.  
  
"Students and faculty alike, I am here to make an important announcement. I am saddened to inform you that Hogwarts will not be open this Christmas season. We will book compartments for each and every person in the building. Please owl ahead and make sufficient accommodations for the week preceding December 25th. The school will reopen January 4th. Thank you for your understanding." Dumbledore waved his wand and Apparated with a pop, amidst a barrage of questions and a grumbling undertone.  
  
"Closing the school?" asked Maddie with wonder in her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry shaking his head sadly. She remembered him mentioning that he lived with particularly horrible Muggles- she wondered if he had ever spent a Christmas at home. The actual change of plans didn't bother her all that much, as she had been planning to go home to America to see her mother anyway. What did bother her was the fact that something had disturbed Dumbledore enough for him to change age-old traditions. She shivered in the warm hall, not touching any of her food. The bitter taste of fear was a good enough appetite killer in itself.  
  
(*)  
  
The weeks that led up to Christmas were relatively painless. Maddie was not the only who was put on their guard by the unusual announcement of the Christmas shutdown. The teachers seemed tense and silent, and rumors were flying left and right about the cause of the abnormality.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's Sirius Black. Ever since he escaped two years ago, the Ministry has been looking out for him. I bet he's back in town!" said Ernie the Hufflepuff eagerly, shifting on his stool. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in Herbology, working with aeks.   
  
"I told you he could turn into a shrub!" piped up Hannah Abbot. Maddie shook her head and tickled her adorable aek under his chin. The personified flower giggled and blushed a brilliant cerulean, waving its shaggy fur in happy response. Harry leaned over her shoulder.  
  
"I tell you in deepest confidence that Dumbledore is NOT closing the school over Sirius," he whispered in Maddie's ear. She sighed.  
  
"I didn't figure. I'm so...ugh, confused! Celestia has been upping my lessons to four a week, and we're doing all sorts of defensive and offensive spells. It almost feels like she's preparing me for something. And then there's these..." Maddie trailed off, motioning unenthusiastically at the bruises that were unfading as ever. Harry shuddered and rolled her sleeve back down, covering the dark reminders of turmoil.   
  
"When are you going to show Dumbledore those?" he asked her in a whisper.  
  
"We have a free hour after this. I was thinking about then, but I don't know. I'm almost sure I don't want to hear his answer as to why they're even here. They aren't supposed to be here, Harry. I guess what I'm most afraid of is the high possibility that Dumbledore won't even have an answer. What happens then?" Harry looked regretfully on the troubled girl. It didn't seem right that one person should have so many problems. He watched her fingering her scar absentmindedly, and he reflected on his own immortal gash. Fate wasn't a big fan of spreading the trouble evenly, was she? Harry shook the bitter thoughts from his mind and repeated the phrase that often kept him from wallowing in a pit of sorrow- No one gets to the top of the mountain without stumbling over the rocks on the way. He realized with a jolt that they were standing in front of Dumbledore, who they had run into in the hall.  
  
"Um, Professor? May I show you something that has been bothering me?" Dumbledore wrinkled his brow, peering at her with shadowed eyes.  
  
"Of course, please do." Maddie pushed her sleeves up past her shoulders and exposed the grim, marred flesh of her arms.  
  
"I don't remember getting them. But I did have a dream that Norax was shaking me by my shoulders." She added the last part meekly, speaking in rushed tones. Dumbledore looked at her incredulously, then muttered something and waved his impressive wand at her outstretched arms. Nothing happened, save for Dumbledore nearly fainting.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to...redo the spells...yes, yes that's it. I really thought we were done with this...no matter. Well simply redo them..." Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You thought we were done with this? Then why were you closing the school over break?" he asked in a tone that was almost demanding.  
  
"Harry, there is more evil in this world than you could ever comprehend. Unfortunately, Norax is not our only problem. Muggles...changeovers...Harry, this world is a sad, sad place." Harry stood, mystified, as Dumbledore ushered Maddie to his office for the spells. The cryptic answer only proved to teach Harry that the Dumbledore he had once known was ebbing away, and the change was most likely for the worse.  
  
(*)  
  
The night before the school was set to leave for the holidays was a tense one indeed. Students were running around, packing up and exchanging presents rapidly. Maddie threw the last bit of clothing into her trunk, slammed the lid, and crawled sleepily onto her couch. She knew from experience that the next few days would be hectic and draining, and prayed that she would get the necessary sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off, her final thoughts flitting about on her mother's Christmas Cider.  
  
_<"Christmas cider? How adorable. Believe this, Katerina, had I known what you are, I would've not let you live to think about anything, ever again. You are lucky to be alive right now, lucky indeed.  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP! You're a dream; you can do nothing to me! YOU'RE A DREAM!" Norax reached out a black gloved hand and slapped Maddie with all his might. She fell back, the superhuman strength bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"Just a dream?" he sneered, "You think that any spell that your batty old headmaster puts on you will stop anything? You think that he has to power to stop the magic that surrounds me? Do you understand the magic that swirls around you, stronger than anything you've ever seen, condemning you and just out of your reach? Poor misguided Katerina. The people around you think they know what is happening, they think they have control of the situation. They are wrong.">_  
  
"MADDIE!" Her eyes popped open and she was staring into the face of a very worried George. Her face was wet and throbbing.  
  
"D- did you have a dream?" he asked nervously. She nodded, struggling for composure, then gave up and began crying again.  
  
"It was terrible…a new one, one I had never had before. I was talking to him, he told me that the spells were useless, that I couldn't stop him, that we were all wrong!" Maddie stopped her hysterical babbling and noticed George wasn't watching her but her cheek. Already knowing what she would see, Maddie leapt from the couch and went to stare in the mirror. The sight that greeted her was scream inducing. A hand-shaped welt was rising across her left eye and cheek, purple and red and the beginnings of black surrounding it decoratively.   
  
"He slapped you," said George in a voice that disguised no hatred. "That monster slapped you." Nothing in his tone but dull, obvious hate.  
  
"It doesn't hurt much," lied Maddie, afraid of his tense demeanor. He turned to her like he was seeing her for the first time, then stretched out his arms. She folded and collapsed into them, sobbing her heart out onto his flannel pajama shirt. They pulled away, trembling from different emotions.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep. Not now, not ever," said Maddie.  
  
"Shortyfries, you have to. You can't live without sleep."  
  
"You can't live without your heart, either, and he seemed ready to rip mine out!" retorted Maddie almost angrily. George sighed wearily.  
  
"I have an idea. Don't tell Hermione, she'll kill me." He crawled into his four poster, rolled to the side and motioned for Maddie to follow him. She hesitated only seconds, then slid under the covers and rolled into the fetal position.  
  
"You can stay with me for tonight. Good night, sleep tight, live to see the morning light."  
  
"I'll try," murmured Maddie. "I'll try."  
  
(*)  
  
The next morning the sunlight streamed through the east-facing windows, waking students with the brutal cheeriness of a morning person. Fred groaned as he rolled out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He looked to see if George was awake, and caught sight of his arms wrapped around Maddie. They were both fast asleep.  
  
"Well, well, well," he muttered under his breath. "I wonder how they'll explain their way out of this one." He walked over to the bed.  
  
"Morning Sunshine! Morning George! Nice weather we're having, eh? 'Twas a bit cold last night, but you two don't seem to be losing any warmth." Maddie buried her head under the pillow at the offending noise, but George glared daggers at his twin.  
  
"She had a nightmare," he said quickly. Fred put on a great air of surprise.  
  
"What? Who? Oh, Maddie? You don't have to be defensive with me. I don't see anything wrong with you having a fifteen-year-old girl in your bed. That's your good luck." Fred ducked the pillow thrown at him.  
  
"Put a cork in it. She's fully clothed." George peeled back the thick covers, and Maddie turned over into the curve of his body.  
  
"Cut it out, it's cold!" she mumbled. George laughed and shook her gently.  
  
"Get up Sleepyhead, time to go to the station." Maddie lifted her arm with a great effort to look at her watch, then sat straight up like she had been shot.  
  
"Nine ALREADY? Oh my God, I'm going to miss the express. I have to get a shower, and get dressed!" She ran towards the bathrooms, throwing her sweatshirt over her head as she went. George got of bed as well, and started pulling in fresh robes. Fred flopped across the empty bed, already dressed.  
  
"So seriously, how'd she end up here?" George shuddered.  
  
"She was freaking out, louder than usual, so I went over to wake her up. I was having a really hard time, she was thrashing around and screaming nonsense, and then, out of nowhere, there was a loud CRACK, and a handprint appeared across her cheek. We were both pretty shook up." Fred drew his knees up to his chest wistfully.  
  
"I wish I knew how I could help. All this action-adventure-mystery-Dark Arts stuff is really Harry, Ron and Hermione's bag. I don't know what to do." George nodded and sat down next to his brother.  
  
"I think we're doing all we can by being her friends and supporting her best we can." A grin shone across Fred's face.  
  
"I take it you supported her well enough last night?"  
  
"SHE HAD A NIGHTMARE!" The pillow-fight that followed was brief and brutal. No winner was declared, as there was a diversion in the form of Maddie searching frantically for her bra that she had misplaced.  
  
"I'm so late!" she shrieked as she dissembled the room.   
  
"Why don't you look on the floor next to George's bed?" suggested Fred innocently, biting down on laughter. Maddie emerged from under the couch with a confection of lace and wire in hand.  
  
"Got it, thanks anyway!" She raced from the room just as George's fist began pummeling Fred's back. By the time it was time for the train to King's Cross to leave, Maddie was dressed, Fred was behaving himself (as much as Fred ever does) and George's anger had somewhat subsided. The train ride was tense to say the least.  
  
(*)  
  
"Remember boys, behave yourselves, and make sure to cause lots of trouble!" Maddie called out the window of her aunt's green Geo.   
  
"How can we do both?" called Fred.  
  
"You're both intelligent boys, who've been trained by the master," she answered, pressing a hand to her chest. "You'll manage. I love you both, see you next year!" She leaned across her aunt to honk the horn as she sped away. When the station was well out of sight, she closed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Dear, dear, dear, I know I'm not being overly tactful here, but you look…tired, I suppose is a good word for it. And what in GOD'S name is that?" Aunt Rachel put out a tentative hand to the welt on Maddie's less than cheerful face.  
  
"I was fooling around with some friends, not paying attention, and I ran smack dab into a door. Didn't hurt my face, just my ego." The lies were coming easier now, but Maddie didn't have time for a conscience. The recent lack of sleep was catching up to her.  
  
"Good try darling, but you're forgetting what I was famous for in school. Now I'm picking up fear, and a slap, and red hair. Did you get in a fight?" Maddie sighed. There were pros and cons to having a skilled Divinator in the family. Aunt Rachel was fun, caring, and understanding. She was also one of the most powerful witches in her year.  
  
"No, no, George would never hurt me. It was…a nightmare. It's actually a very long story, and I really am quite tired-"  
  
"No need to explain. I know all about the Melodica theories, Norax and the Dreamcatcher spell." She looked over at Maddie's gaping face quite gravely.  
  
"I know you're a good, but Aunt Rachel. _Wow_. Details are rather hard to figure, aren't they?"  
  
"I would to lay claim to the skill needed to See in such a fashion, but I'm afraid I obtained this information in a much more conventional way. Minerva owled me."  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"We were good friends in school. I was picking up some bad vibes and decided to ask her how you were doing. She's been in constant contact with me ever since."  
  
"Oh." Aunt Rachel sensed that Maddie wanted to change the subject.  
  
"What are your holiday plans, Sweets?" she asked amicably.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd stay with you for a little while, then I have a plane ticket for three days from now to America. Mom will meet me there, and I'll stay with her through Christmas, and then I thought I'd come back here on New Year's Eve, and we could hit the parties together." Aunt Rachel frowned.  
  
"Do you really think you're old enough for the party circuit yet, Maddie?" Maddie sat up eagerly.  
  
"Oh yes! I know I am! I have to buy a new dress for the Christmas party, so I can wear that, and oh, I would meet all your friends! PLEASE?"  
  
"I'll think on it," said Aunt Rachel in a firm tone that ended the conversation. Maddie settled back in her seat, grinning to herself. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad, after all.  
  
(*)  
  
"Boy! Come help me!" Aunt Petunia's high-pitched screech pierced Harry's eardrums, and he rolled his eyes. Ever since he had arrived two days ago, he had done nothing but tote packages from the new company car to the various hiding places in the house. Already filled was his childhood "room", the linen closet in the upstairs hall, the closets in both guest bedrooms, and even the walk-in in the Dursley's bedroom. When he wasn't hiding the brand name shopping bags, he was wrapping present after present after present. He had gone through video games, CDs, TVs, VCRs (one specially formatted to fit in the shower), clothes that looked fit for circus elephants, gold jewelry, gift certificates to escort services (prom was approaching), the list went on for miles.  
  
"BOY!" The voice rose several decibels.  
  
"COMING!" Harry answered irritably. He pulled the bags from the car and grudgingly lugged them up to the poorly decorated guest bedroom.  
  
"And don't you dare let Dudley see any of that," said a sharp voice behind him.  
  
"He already knows everything you're getting him. Wouldn't it be easier to just give him a list of what you're NOT buying?"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry did so, and was just settling in the room to wrap a new computer speaker set when he heard a rustling in the next room. Harry's room. He rushed in to see if it was Hedwig with a bit of Christmas cheer, but a much less welcome sight was framed in the doorway. Dudley's colossal rear end bent high in the air as he rummaged through Harry's trunk.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded. Dudley jumped, shaking the house as he did so.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Um, nothing?" No one ever claimed he was the brightest crayon in the box. Harry's eyes rested on the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Give me that! Is that mine?" Dudley sluggishly moved the paper from Harry's reach.  
  
"Just looking at your photos. You've got some hot friends." Harry shuddered to hear Dudley thinking about Hermione that way.  
  
"Just give it back, meat head," Harry drawled boredly, but Dudley was staring at the picture in horror.  
  
"S- she's MOVING" he announced finally. Harry nodded condescendingly.  
  
"That she is, old boy, that she is. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PICTURE!" Dudley jumped backwards, and once more tremors ravaged the wood floor.   
  
"No, never. I'm giving this to Dad, I know it has the 'm' word in it." Harry stared at him incredulously.  
  
"The 'm' word? You wouldn't mean MAGIC, would you?" Dudley shook in abhorrence of the word. "MAGIC EVERYWHERE! There's magic in this picture, in the room, in this MIND!" Harry tapped his head exageratedly. "I practice MAGIC Dudley. But the real magic would be if I could make you realize how disgusting you and your pathetic family are. I hate living here, I hate you, but most of all, I hate the lack of MAGIC in this house. SAY IT DUDLEY! SAY MAGIC!" Harry had finally come to the end of his rope. He had snapped. He was towering over Dudley, red in the face and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" Enter Aunt Petunia, yelling like a banshee and waving a can of mace with a malicious look on her face. "Don't you DARE threaten my Dudley!" she raved, eyes glittering.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to him that he never did to me when your back was turned!" Harry whipped around to face his seething aunt, but as he did so she hit the 'release' button and mace went flying straight into Harry's eyes. Nothing mattered then but the pain that exploded through his skull, bleeding through his eyes and poisoning his brain. He saw stars dance in front of his eyes, just as if he was in a cartoon. The last thing he remembered was the rhythmic shaking of the floor as Dudley and Aunt Petunia ran from the room. Then it was black, and nothing more.  
  
(*)  
  
Maddie blinked once, twice, three times before she realized what had woken her. The digital clock at her elbow read three in the morning, and yet a reproachful knocking at the door was ringing through the house. Groaning under her breath, Maddie pulled on a fuzzy robe and flicked on the hall switch. Wincing in the garish light, she stood on tiptoe to look through the peephole. Standing on the front porch was the very last person she had expected to see.  
  
"HARRY! What are you doing here? What- it's three in the morning! What happened?" Maddie peered around him at his trunk, and then back to his worried face.  
  
"Um, it's kind of a long story. Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, come in, right now." There was the soft thud of feet on the carpeted stairs facing the front door, and Aunt Rachel came down the steps, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She caught sight of Harry was gasped, damsel-in-distress-style.  
  
"James?" she croaked shakily. Harry looked a bit taken aback, but simply shook his head 'no' and extended a slightly trembling hand.  
  
"Harry Potter. So sorry about showing up in the middle of the night like this. I do have an explanation, if I could just have a cup of tea or something. I've been walking since noon." Aunt Rachel snapped uneasily from her trance, and nodded curtly.  
  
"Yes, and you're tired. Come in, I'll see if I can round up something for you to drink." Harry smiled, relieved, and began lugging his steamer trunk inside.  
  
"Leave it there," instructed Maddie as they entered the large kitchen and sat down at the butcher- block dining table. Aunt Rachel bustled over with glasses of sweet wine. She had never held much with drinking laws, believing strongly in the saying 'Repression breeds rebellion', and Maddie always drank freely under her supervision.  
  
"Now," Aunt Rachel said firmly, once everyone was settled with their drinks, "I believe you have a story for us." Harry nodded and explained his history with Dursley's, leading right up to the afternoon's events and his breakdown.  
  
"Once I woke up, the family was gone, but they left a note saying that they would call the police if I returned to the house. I must say, I was all to happy to leave." Harry looked up in alarm as Aunt Rachel wiped a tear from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "It's just that, I'm sure that Lily would be so upset to know her child was being treated in such a manner. If she was here I'm sure she'd have a spell or two for Dudley!"  
  
"You knew my mother?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Yes, your father as well. I taught them both at Hogwarts when I was temping as a Divinator professor. Two more different people you couldn't ask to meet. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other far before they did, but when they finally got together, everyone was quite happy. Lily was positively glowing when she informed me she was pregnant. James was a doting father. Harry, you look so much like him, it scared me a right bit when you showed up on the doorstep." Harry nodded his apology and she patted his hand kindly.  
  
"Enough of that. What I want to know is how you ended up on our doorstep in the first place." Harry looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Well, I remembered Maddie saying that you lived in Ellesmere, and that's the closest of any of my friends. I also knew your name was Galya, so I looked you up in the phone book. Then I started walking. I rode on a canal boat halfway, but it was still a long haul. I'm really sorry…I just had nowhere else to go. Do- do you think I would be able to stay with until Hogwarts reopens?" Maddie looked nervously at him.  
  
"Harry, I seriously, truly, without a doubt would love for you to, but I'm going to America tomorrow! I have to go see my mom and my family. I want you to come with me, but plane tickets cost a fair amount of money."  
  
"Maddie, if you're serious about not minding if I tag along, then I can come with you! I have a ton of money in Gringotts. I can just get some switched to Muggle money and come with you to the airport! I don't mean to intrude, but…there's not a lot of options." Maddie glanced at her aunt.  
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Well, the flight's not until seven, so we could stop by Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow, get the money, and you'll be in America by breakfast tomorrow!" The three people smiled at each other as the pink fingers of sunrise crept into the kitchen. Christmas vacation was getting more and more interesting by the minute.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep. You've never been on a plane Harry- tomorrow's going to be a long day."  
  
(*)  
  
"Welcome to Virgin Airlines. We know you have several choices when you fly and we thank you for making the correct one. Please regard the television set mounted in the seat in front of you, for a short informational video on the safety procedures needed to run the airplane smoothly. Thank you." The sugary-sweet attendant's voice rang over the speakers, sounding artificial with an undertone of boredom. A brightly colored cartoon popped on the TV screen on the back of the seat. Harry watched with interest, still fiddling with the 'goody bag' that was left on his seat by the mass distributors. A toothbrush, shoe horn, plastic comb, pad of paper, pen, set of headphones, and donation envelope were settled in an impossibly small plastic bag, next to the extra pair of socks and airline blanket. Harry was in a world of his own, surrounded by buttons and lights and TV screens everywhere. Maddie was quite bored with the whole scene and had already fallen asleep.   
  
Harry tentatively reached up and hit a button with a picture of a drinking glass on it. He jumped as a light flashed and buzzer sounded. Within seconds, a man appeared, flashing him a Lockhart-esque smile.  
  
"Hello, darling. Can I get you ANYTHING?" The man pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder and smiled once more. "Anything dear, you'll have it in a second."  
  
"Um, no, thanks. I hit the wrong button by accident. Sorry?" The man's face fell in an instant. Maddie stirred next to him, sized up the situation in a second and slipped her arm through Harry's, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, I must have drifted off, Hon," she said pointedly. Harry sat, quite lost, as the flight attendant left in a rush.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Harry, are you blind?" giggled Maddie. "He was…he wasn't…Harry, he was flirting with you!" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Nuh uh! He was flirting with you when I woke up! I just saved your butt!" The two friends stifled their laughter as the same flight attendant rushed by. The rest of the flight passed uneventfully, with sleeping, movies, and careful avoidance of the flight attendant in question. When they finally touched down in Logan Airport the next morning, it was with much rejoicing.  
  
"WAHOO! Free, free, free." Maddie ran up the tunnel connecting the plane to the airport, doing a little dance and singing a joyful song. They entered the bustling building and Maddie searched the silence pensively.  
  
"I wonder who'll be picking me up?" said Maddie aloud.  
  
"Wonder no more!" announced a voice behind them. Maddie spun around to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes, a head of brunette hair and a killer smile.  
  
"Kurt!" she squealed as the stranger grabbed her around the middle and spun her around in the air.  
  
"Mads, Mads, Mads. It's been WAY to long." Harry watched in wonder as the teenage boy planted a kiss on Maddie's forehead and plopped her down.  
  
"Who's this?" he motioned to Harry. Maddie stepped over and linked her arm with Harry's.  
  
"This is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, this is Kurt Rockwood, my bestest friend ever! Mom must have sent you to get me?" Kurt nodded.  
  
"She's going out of her mind putting The Party together. Now why is Harry accompanying us? Have you picked another boyfriend and not told me?" Maddie grinned.  
  
"Sorry Kurt, wrong again. He needed a place to hang. My house over the holidays is a perfect place to hang. Done deal." Kurt nodded decisively once more and led them to baggage claim.  
  
(*)  
  
"You see, my mother throws a gigantic party every Christmas. It's the biggest event of the year; we spend literally all year planning it. Friends, family and neighbors all come from all over, and we spend an entire twenty-four hours partying. There's live music and catering and a ton of other things. It's wedding formal- we'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Kurt can help you get a tuxedo, right Kurt?" The three were now in the car, driving along near Faniel Hall in Boston, towards Maddie's home. Maddie was explaining The Party, which the next two days would be spent preparing for.  
  
"Sure thing, I have to pick one up for myself, anyhow."  
  
"A tuxedo? How, this really must be a huge deal." Harry was slightly boggled by the rapid change in events. He had been anticipated sitting in dingy room, listening to the sounds of his "family" eating while he sang carols under his breath. Now he was picking up a tuxedo for a gala event.  
  
"Yeah it is. I have to wear a ball gown!" Maddie made a face as Kurt laughed.   
  
"It's not funny! You know I hate getting dressed up. Mom always gets some sort of ex-prison guard to come and coat my face with junk and burn my hair into submission!" Kurt leaned back to Harry.  
  
"There's usually a lady from the salon to put some make-up on her and curl her hair." The boys shared a laugh while Maddie continued to scowl. In true Maddie-form, the frown quickly dissolved as she peered out the window at her hometown of Boston. The city lights, people and sights flashed past as the compact green sports car sped through the streets. After a while the buildings began to give way more suburban looking homes and paved sidewalks. They had been sitting in silence for nearly a half-hour when Maddie pointed and shrieked, "LOOK! Parish Hall! We're nearly home!"  
  
"Yeah, they just finished the renovations. We'll have to check it out. Maybe Fill in the Blank will be throwing a Christmas concert," said Kurt.  
  
"That'd be so perfect," gushed Maddie, cheeks slightly pink from excitement. She was in her element, pointing out schools and landmarks and asking about old friends and teachers. Kurt answered her rapid fire questions in quick succession, every few seconds commenting in how long her hair had grown, or how her eyes were still changing like they had before. No matter how long she was gone, Maddie fell back into the hometown like she had never left. After another half-hour, they pulled into a large neighborhood called Greystone, and parked in front of a large brown house with bay windows and dark green trimmings. The outside was reminiscent of colonial decorating styles, and winter plants graced the beds and window boxes.  
  
"Welcome home, Maddie," Kurt crowed officially, opening the door for her. She stepped out and was greeted at the door was a short, waif-like woman who sported curly blond hair and a running suit.  
  
"Madison! How lovely to see you dear. You're looking all right, lets see here, just need to snip these split ends and a little make-up on the eyes…"  
  
"Mama, we have two days until the party, there will be plenty of time for preening. Don't you want to give me a hug?" Maddie held out her arms and was grasped tightly by her eccentric mother. Kurt lumbered up behind them, lugging Maddie's trunk and followed by Harry with his own trunk.  
  
"And who is this?" intoned Ms. Wells, turning to the black haired boy who was standing back from the reunion a bit uncomfortably. Introductions were made and in a flash the group was seated in the spacious kitchen, sipping Lemon Zinger tea and munching apple-spice biscotti.   
  
"So what are the plans, Mom? Give Kurt, Harry and I some instructions and we'll help you out tomorrow." Maddie swirled her hard cookie in the steaming mug in front of her, twisting a lock of hair and her finger boredly. Idle chatter had never been her style.'  
  
"Yes, Ms. Wells, I don't mean to be an intrus-"  
  
"Call me Sally, won't you? Of course dear, we didn't plan for you, but I'll call ahead with your measurements, and when Madison goes to get her dress tomorrow you'll pick up your tux. Kurt, you're back to the airport to pick up a few people, taking them to the hotels on the paper they're carrying. Maddie, I'll set you polishing furniture, and there's some other basic cleaning chores to be done. When Kurt's done at the airport, I'll have the three of you off to the cleaners, to the supermarket, and you'll of course have to pick up the flower arrangements. There's so much to be done, but we'll have it under control. I have to go call the caterer's, talk to you later." After spiting out her speech in less than thirty seconds, Maddie's mother spun on her heel and raced from the kitchen, leaving Harry with his head spinning. Kurt set down his mug and grabbed a handful of Maddie's hair playfully, making her jump and shriek.  
  
"Come on Mads, you heard the woman. We've got to go to bed, tomorrow's going to be…interesting."  
  
(*)  
  
Harry stood outside the Bath and Body Works, clutching his bags and trying to steady his head, which had not stopped spinning since he left the kitchen the night before. The past day was simply a blur of taxiing people from the airport to hotels, picking flowers and appetizers and swatches of fabric, choosing ice sculptures, running frantically around different types of shopping malls, helping Maddie calm down when her mother suggested she cut off her hair to better style with her dress. Harry was now waiting patiently with Kurt while Maddie picked up some perfume for the party. In his left hand he felt the crinkling plastic of his brand-new tuxedo, freshly pressed and smelling of detergent. Kurt was slumped on the bench next to Bombay Company, struggling to stay awake. The poor guy had been running around even before Maddie had arrived. Harry got the sense he was a close family friend, but there had been little time for conversation in the past few days. Harry plopped down on the bench, carefully holding his garment bag straight.  
  
"Hey Kurt, tired?" Kurt gave Harry a look that clearly screamed DUH, then smiled and nodded.   
  
"It's been so crazy around here the past month. Sally is going out of her mind. Ever since Mr. Wells passed away, she's taken on too much with to little help. I try to help her all she lets me, with no one else around. I also want to take things off Maddie's mind as much as possible. This is her first Christmas without her dad, and it's going to be hard on her." Harry nodded solemnly, realizing that that thought hadn't crossed his mind. He wondered briefly if it had crossed Maddie's, but had no time to contemplate further, as Maddie popped out of the store carrying a large brown bag.  
  
"Look at the state of you lay-abouts!" she cried with mock horror. "There's so much to be done, and you're both practically sleeping! Come on, we've got to get back to the house, the mall's about to close, and we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Maddie grabbed the boy's hands, and with much groaning and moaning, the trio made their way to the car.  
  
(*)  
  
Kurt rubbed his eyes blearily as the alarm clock echoed through the cavernous guestroom he was occupying at the Wells' house. The fingers of day were just caressing the horizon, but he still had plenty to do. Aunt Rose needed to be picked up from the airport, he'd promised Grandpa Peters that he would get a suit for him, and he hadn't even had time to check and see if his tux fit! Rising with a bit of resistance, Kurt pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Meanwhile, downstairs…  
  
Maddie was throwing a fit. She had not let either of the boys see her dress, but it seemed that the cat had ripped a seam, and the woman of the house were rushing around the house, trying to find a seamstress. Harry was trying to get Sally to stop hyperventilating, and Maddie to stop yelling at Sally for caring so much about the dress. All in all, nerves were worn down to the quick, and patience was spread thin. The caterer's were already putting out tables by the time the dress was fixed, and sure enough, Rita from the salon downtown was setting up shop in a master bathroom upstairs.  
  
"But I don't want help getting ready. I'm perfectly capable of putting my dress on by myself!" insisted Maddie for the hundredth time. Harry smiled grimly and wondered how he had been given the task of convincing Maddie to go into the mysterious room that Rita was now occupying.  
  
"I think that your mother just wants you to look nice- not that you don't normally look nice," he added on quickly, ducking the death glare that was set his way. "It's just that she wants the extra mile…make-up and hair and stuff. Why don't we just indulge her, just for a little while? Come on Maddie, the party starts in an hour." Harry gave what he hoped was his most pleading smile, and Maddie sighed resignedly.  
  
"Your some guy, Harry Potter," she muttered darkly as she slipped through the door. Harry sighed a sigh of extreme relief and ran off to grab a quick shower and put his tux on. He ran into Kurt in the hallway, who looked like he had just gotten through with doing the same thing.  
  
"I heard you talking to her- wouldn't go to the hairdresser again? It's the same thing every year." Harry nodded as he dashed around the room searching for his cummerbund.  
  
"Hope it's worth the trouble- they should really just let her do what she wants, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know Harry. She cleans up every nicely. You'll see." And see he did.  
  
There was a great racket of complaining coming from behind the bathroom door, and Rita, Kurt and Harry were all trying to entice Maddie to come out.  
  
"The guests are starting to come! Maddie, you do this every year, stop playing games!"  
  
"Darlin, your hair couldn't be more gorgeous, and that's comin from a first rate hair dresser. Now get those cute buns of yours out of there and let these handsome fellas see ya all dolled up!"  
  
"Come on Maddie, you told me all about your family, and I can't every well meet them without you to introduce me."  
  
"I LOOK LIKE A _BARBIE_!"  
  
"Madison Faith Wells, come out of there this minute." When Sally Wells meant business, she meant business. There was silence for a few seconds, then a telltale click of a lock, and the door swung open, very slowly…  
  
"Wow," Kurt and Harry whispered under their breath. Rita and Sally shared satisfied smiles. Maddie stood with her hands on her hips, scowling, in a golden dress. In swung down to her ankles, and slightly pouffed out at the sides. The top was a spaghetti strap, and she had a golden shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her was curled and swept up, with several strands of hair falling around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were done in colors of gold and bronze, and her lips were glossy and full- pouting, that is.   
  
"Okay, okay, you've all gawked at the family freak long enough. Let's go pretend to have fun." Maddie stomped down the stairs in her gold high-heeled sandals, a gaggle of laughing people behind her. Let the party begin.  
  
(Twelve hours later)  
  
_And I will be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away those tears  
Just close your eyes dear  
_  
"I love Sarah McGlachlan**_ (Author's Note: I know I just butchered her name- forgive me?)_**" said Maddie as she drifted around the dance floor, littered with people left and right. Harry nodded, having no idea who the Sarah person as, but assuming she was a singer, from the way Maddie was tipping her head back and singing along to the lyrics. The haunting melody soothed the nerves that were fading away as the night progressed. Since noon they had been eating, singing, talking, and in Maddie's case, dancing. She apparently loved it, and every guy in the place had claimed a dance. Harry was rather awkwardly following the steps he was given as Maddie twirled and whirled to any and every beat she could find. The current, calming music was perfect, and Maddie drowsily rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"This is just the escape I needed," she mumbled.  
  
"The party?" Maddie nodded into his jacket.  
  
"Relaxation, a step back from the constant worries. It's appreciated. You know I haven't had a nightmare since I came? I'm so at ease here." Harry smiled.   
  
"I used to think Hogwarts was the safest place in the world. Now I'm pretty sure that it's just wherever you are when you're happy." Maddie grinned up at him. She was about to put her head back down when a harsh ringing assaulted her ears. The telephone.  
  
"I'll get it, one second." Nimbly jogging into the kitchen, she picked up the portable plastic device. There were a few seconds of quick conversation, an audible gasp, and the click of a receiver in the cradle. Harry peered curiously in to see a flash a gold retreating around the corner and up the staircase. Harry followed Maddie, Kurt on his heels.  
  
"What happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know. She got a phone call and now she's gone." They rushed into the bedroom to see Maddie frantically ripping off her dress and pulling on a sweatsuit.  
  
"Maddie, WHAT are you DOING?" asked a flabbergasted Kurt.  
  
"There's a problem. I- we need to pack. Harry and I. Kurt, can you call the airport and see if they two seats on the next flight to England? Someone will need to tell Mama what happened..." Maddie was pacing, throwing odd things in her trunk and speaking in an abnormally high voice. Kurt grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and forced her to look at his face.  
  
"Maddie, what happened?" She took a shuddering breath.  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Harry perked to attention immediately. "She's sick…hurt…attacked. Someone…cut her up. Badly. It was a…mugging, but…she was found with a black spiral burned in her arm." Harry's wineglass shattered on the wooden floor.  
  
"What? Is she a teacher at the school?" Maddie nodded through the flood of tears that was now blinding her. Kurt held for a few seconds, cursing the fate that had decided to let Maddie feel more pain. Harry ran into the guestroom and was back in literally minutes with his trunk, wearing comfortable Muggle clothes. Kurt went to get the car warmed up. Maddie rubbed her face frantically and looked at the rumpled ball gown at her feet.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she muttered, turning to the window. Snow was falling, almost as rapidly as her morale. Nothing was sacred anymore, and the pure white snow seemed sarcastic. Maddie allowed her nose to fog the window and then allowed her eyes to tear up as she watched a group of brightly bundled neighbors go out caroling.  
  
"Go to hell world," she whispered. "Oh wait, I forgot. We're already here."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
